Et après ?
by feufollet
Summary: C'est la fin. Harry a tué Voldemort... Mais que faire ensuite ? Pourquoi le bonheur qu'il s'attendait tellement à ressentir ne vient-il pas ? OS court sur une solitude, plus forte que jamais.


Voici un court OS, fait simplement histoire de m'occuper un peu.  
J'ai simplement voulu, je crois, retranscrire cette fin, le ressentit d'Harry, le vide soudain que peut provoquer une victoire... Je ne sais pas si ça a déjà fait, mais personnellement je n'en ai pas vu. Si c'est le cas (et c'est probable vu le nombre fanfics sur ce site) et ben tant pis :).  
Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à cette femme dont l'imagination est tout simplement une pure merveille... Et bien sûr, comme mon histoire se passe à la fin du tome 7, il y a forcément spoiler.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

**L'APRES...**

Harry Potter l'avait fait. Il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort.

Pourtant, il n'était pas réellement heureux. Bien sûr, il était soulagé, son pire ennemi était mort, c'était la fin, ou plutôt le début d'une nouvelle ère, mais il y avait eu trop de morts pour qu'il puisse se réjouir réellement. Hermione et Ron avaient serré Harry dans leurs bras, puis s'étaient éloigné, il ne savait pas où. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils étaient épuisés, tous.

C'était fini, et ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Comme si à présent il n'avait plus d'objectif aussi fort, qu'il se retrouvait un peu sonné, à errer sans but. Il n'avait plus ce rêve, tuer Lord Voldemort à tout prix, ce désir si fort, si marqué qui attisait le feu en lui, la détermination. C'était comme si vivre était inutile à présent. Oui, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'objectif, alors qu'en fait, c'était juste une obligation, qui avait disparu.

Il avait dormi à Poudlard, la première nuit, puis la suivante, mais à présent, il n'avait plus vraiment d'endroit où aller, Ron et Hermione étaient partis de leur côté, il se retrouvait seul, avec cette sensation d'avoir été abandonné. Il était comme jetable, on s'en débarrassait lorsqu'on avait plus besoin de lui.  
Il se sentait coupable d'avoir de tels sentiments en lui. Mais en même temps, il avait porté un fardeau tellement lourd pendant toute son adolescence qu'il estimait avoir le droit de respirer un peu, et de penser ce qu'il souhaitait. Il était dans sa tête, quand même.

Au chemin de Traverse, il entra dans un bar quelconque qu'il ne connaissait pas, et où tous les clients, qui faisaient encore la fête pour célébrer la chute du grand mage noir, le regardèrent entrer avec un curiosité avide, et un silence digne d'une église. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps et très vite, le brouhaha reprit, chacun offrant un verre à Harry, lui demandant de raconter ses exploits. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué, et refusa poliment l'offre avant de sortir. Ils avaient dû trouver ça un peu étrange un garçon entrant dans un bar et qui s'enfuit en courant quand on lui offre à boire. Mais Harry, pour être honnête, n'en avait rien à faire. Il continua alors de déambuler sans rien penser à travers les ruelles, sans but.

Les gens s'arrêtaient, ils étaient heureux, ils le félicitaient, et recevait de celui que l'on appelait élu un sourire sans saveur, sans véritable éclat. Comme si, en mourant, Voldemort avait emporté une partie de la vie d'Harry. Son innocence, peut-être, puisqu'il l'avait tué.  
Certes, celui à qui il avait oté la vie était un être abject, avide de pouvoir et si cruel qu'il en était à peine humain, mais d'un autre côté...

_Tu ne vas pas te mettre à regretter tes actes, à présent. Heureusement qu'il est mort, ce salaud. Il a tué mes parents. Il a tué Cédric et tant d'autres. Je le tuerai encore, en encore s'il le fallait. Je le jure._

Il avait beau tenter de se convaincre, la culpabilité était toujours là, présente. Il avait tué ses parents, en effet. Mais il avait détruit Voldemort, et en était-il plus heureux pour autant ? Non, pas beaucoup plus. Il s'était imaginé que les venger lui procurerait un pur plaisir, mais c'était faux, ça lui avait seulement rappelé qu'ils étaient morts, et à quel point rien ne pourra jamais les faire revenir.

Il s'installa dans une ruelle vide de monde, petite, étroite. Il se laissa aller contre le mur, laissant couler ses larmes. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, même une seule fois. Il s'était efforcé de rester fort et courageux, mais le résultat était qu'il avait tellement accumulé qu'à présent, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. A la fin déferlait sur lui toutes les angoisses qu'il était parvenu à réprimer, et il revivait tous les moments difficiles dès qu'il fermait les yeux, comme s'il y était. Le ministère, le serpent, la torture d'Hermione, la mort de Dobby, de Fred, de Lupin et de Tonks, de Colin, de Rogue, et enfin celle de Voldemort. Et si on allait plus loin, il y avait aussi celle de Dumbledore, de Sirius, l'assassinat de Cédric, la fuite de Pettigrow, le Basilic, sa première rencontre avec Voldemort, non, la deuxième... La mort de ses parents aussi. Tout y passait, comme un film en accéléré.

_Et les belles et heureuses scènes, alors ?_

Il se força à penser à l'arrivée d'Hagrid chez les Dursley, puis à son entrée à Poudlard, à son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, leur efforts pour empêcher Quirell de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, puis pour tuer le Basilic, sauver Ginny, retrouver Sirius, faire le tournoi des trois sorciers, Cho Chang, l'A.D., le premier baiser avec Ginny, se battre de toutes ses forces en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis contre Lord Voldemort, réussir, les acclamations de joie, les sourires, les familles qui se serrent dans les bras, tous ces gens dont leur vie n'est plus menacée, la victoire... grâce à lui, Harry Potter.  
L'élu, le Survivant... Peut importait comment on l'appelait, la vérité, c'était qu'il avait éradiqué le terrifiant Tom Jedusor, au bonheur de tous.

Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ n'arrivait-il pas à se réjouir ? Aimait-il trop les tragédies pour cela ? Pour une fois, une seule, ne pourrait-il pas...

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait mal, opressé et souffrant.

- Monsieur ?

Harry releva la tête doucement, espérant vaguement que la nuit dissimulerait ses larmes. Un homme le regardait avec compassion.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ?

- C'est moi, en effet.

- Alors un jeune homme et une jeune femme vous cherchent. Ils ont fait tout le chemin de Traverse pour vous trouver. Je leur dit que vous êtes ici ?

- Ce jeune homme... Est-il roux ?

- Oui.

Harry n'eut pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup réfléchir. Il se leva et sortit de la pénombre et, remerciant l'homme, se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait.

Sur un banc, non loin se trouvaient Ron et Hermione. Ils ne parlaient pas, aucun des deux, mais ils fixaient Harry qui marchait vers eux d'un pas un peu maladroit. Il s'assit doucement, et pendant un moment, personne ne parla.

Qu'importe, tout était dans le silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

* * *

Voilà :)  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez sur une review, c'est toujours agréable de se sentir lu, même si c'est pour dire de ne plus jamais retoucher à un clavier, pour la santé de tout le monde sur ce site ^^  
Oui, c'était mon petit drame du jour, mais j'aime bien (j'ai le droit, non ? :p)

REVIEW, REVIEW !


End file.
